Hot and Cold
by luvsanime02
Summary: One-shot. Really, all Naruto wants to do is sleep. Part of the Maturity 'verse. Takes place about a month before Torn.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi, and I'm making no profit off of this fic.

**AN: **Rated K for fluff and general audiences. Part of the Maturity 'verse, set about one month before the events of Torn. (Edited 12.2013)

########

**Hot and Cold **by luvsanime02

########

Someone elbowing him in the middle of his back in the night was an occurrence that Naruto still wasn't used to, despite the nearly six months it had been going on. Still, nothing louder than an exhaled groan escaped his lips.

Not that he had to worry about waking anyone up. Sakura-chan was clambering over him, elbows and knees digging into his ribs, sharp in the middle of the night in a way that they weren't at any other time of the day, and just the motion of her moving had to have been enough to wake up Sasuke on her other side. No, the reason why Naruto wasn't making a bigger fuss was because he was too tired to care if Sakura-chan used his body as a kunai post as long as she didn't insist he actually get up and move.

Finally over him and off of the bed, Naruto heard a soft patter of feet and then the bathroom door closed. He sighed, shivering slightly from the displaced air, and heard an echoing sigh from the other side of the bed. A half-grin quirked his lips and he curled up more on his side and quickly fell back into a light slumber, despite knowing that Sakura-chan would be clambering back over him in a few minutes.

Sure enough, his doze was broken by someone poking his chest. This time, his groan was a little louder, almost a whimper, but in his defense Naruto hadn't come back from his mission until a little under an hour ago. He was sure, if he could be bothered to open his eyes, that the clock on the bedside dresser would let him know it hadn't been more than half that amount of time, at the most, since he first fell asleep. At least he'd had the decency to carefully climb in beside Sakura-chan lightly enough to not wake her up. Too bad she wasn't returning the favor, if the insistent finger still poking his chest was anything to go by.

He gave into the inevitable and cracked open one bleary eye, tried to open his mouth and speak but only able to let out a sleepy grunt. There was a soft sigh from above him, but at least the finger ceased its brutality. "Move over," Sakura-chan whispered. Naruto closed his eye again because he couldn't move and have his eyes open at the same time or he would have to admit that he was awake.

Feebly, he rolled over onto his back, which he realized a second too late was a mistake because he never slept on his back and now he felt even less asleep than before. Though actually moving might have had something to do with that too. Still, he didn't really have the energy to move any further and settled for slumping his right arm over his eyes, thinking that perhaps he could fall asleep on his back after all.

Cool hands slid under his side and attempted to roll him further over. Naruto didn't help, but he didn't stop her either. Not when it meant he didn't have to move himself. A warmer arm slung itself over his stomach and another hand grabbed his side. Unlike Sakura-chan's gentle maneuvering, Sasuke simply grabbed and pulled.

A harsher grunt escaped Naruto's mouth at the rough jostling. "Just shut up and roll over," Sasuke muttered into a pillow from his right. "Sakura has to be up early for work." Still, with three hands they managed to roll Naruto over by themselves, even if the combination of pushing and pulling had resulted in a dull ache along his side.

Naruto simply breathed, his body sinking down into the new spot on the bed, which wrapped and reformed itself around him. There was some slight movement behind him, but nothing he needed to be concerned with. Until cold feet touched his legs, which caused a jolt in his mind, and he wordlessly grumbled. The warm arm still slung across his waist twitched, and then started moving rhythmically. Despite his extreme tiredness, Naruto couldn't help the ball of warmth that spread through his chest, waking him up more effectively than anything else could have at that moment. He yawned and reached his left arm back, joining Sasuke's hand in rubbing over Sakura-chan's swollen stomach.

The grumbling came from Sakura-chan this time. "'m trying to sleep here." Naruto could hear the grin in her voice though, and one of her hands joined theirs for a moment, patting lightly, before she exhaled. "Don't wake up the baby, you two. There's no one kicking in me right now and I'd like to keep it that way, thank you very much."

Reluctantly, Naruto and Sasuke's hands slid off, and Naruto brought his arm back around to curl it in front of him, laying his hand in front of his face on the pillow. His other arm had already wormed its way underneath the pillow itself, elevating his head just that little extra bit so that he was more comfortable. "Thought you weren't still nauseous," he mumbled, slightly worried now that he was a little more awake than before.

Movement behind him again, and Sakura-chan's stomach was there against his back as her arm joined Sasuke's on his waist. Naruto enjoyed the extra weight, feeling it anchor him down even more securely to the bed. There was a slight shrug, and the arm slid slightly before falling back to lay just above Sasuke's, her hand brushing against Naruto's abdomen. "It wasn't that." There was a short pause, before a quieter "I had to pee" came, and then there was an even longer silence.

Naruto chuckled before he thought not too, but luckily, her only response was a tired giggle. An amused sigh, barely audible over the two of them, came from Sasuke. "Laugh now," he murmured. "That's only going to get worse, you realize? Especially when it comes to hauling yourself out of the bed before you burst."

A sudden stillness behind him sent a chill down Naruto's spine. "Are you trying to say I'm going to get fatter?" Sakura-chan hissed behind him, and Naruto's eyes shot wide open in panic.

Sasuke didn't even bother to lift his head from where it rested face-down on his pillow. "You're just seven months along. Of course you're going to get bigger." He'd barely finished speaking before a punch landed on his back, right over his kidney, and Naruto winced. Not from sympathy, although he didn't think anyone deserved to be punched in the kidney in the middle of the night. Really, it was lucky for Sasuke that Sakura-chan had used her left hand and hadn't packed any chakra into her fist first. No, Naruto winced because Sakura-chan had leaned over him to get to Sasuke and having someone lean their entire weight on your ribs was never pleasant. Especially a pregnant someone.

"What was that?" Sakura muttered, but she didn't seem to want to argue anymore, thankfully. Sasuke hissed at the jab, and his head turned toward Naruto enough for him to see that, pulled or not, the punch had sufficiently hurt. Sasuke didn't answer back this time and Sakura flopped back down with a sigh, her belly returning to warm up Naruto's back nicely. "Oh god, I'm never getting a solid night of sleep again, am I?"

"It's only a couple more months," he murmured, trying to sound soothing but too busy rubbing his hand over his much-abused ribs to sound sincere, noticing with amusement that Sasuke had pulled his arm back from across Naruto's waist to do the same to his back.

"'It's only a few more months,' he says!" Sakura-chan exclaimed, still hushed but working more up to a normal speaking voice with every word. "Have you forgotten what comes after those few months?"

Naruto's brows scrunched in confusion. "The baby," Sasuke answered tiredly, sounding like he was more amused all of a sudden than anything else. "A newborn baby that'll be up at all hours of the night."

"Yes, a baby," Sakura-chan agreed fervently. "A crying, screaming baby that will need to be fed and changed and won't want to sleep normal hours and if you think I'm going to be the only one getting up-"

"'Course you're not, Sakura-chan," Naruto chimed in, finally figuring out what the two of them were getting at, and why Sasuke seemed so amused. "Silly, like we'd put everything on you. It's our baby too, right? We already agreed." And they had, even though it hadn't really been so much a conversation as a firm declaration by Sasuke that had been immediately agreed with by the two remaining people in the room.

"You say that now," Sakura-chan grumbled, but even she sounded happy and Naruto knew she was remembering that moment as clearly as he was. "Some babies take years before they settle down into sleeping all night. It'd be just our luck if that happened to us."

Naruto blinked in horrified astonishment, because what she said made perfect sense to him and Naruto liked sleep, was kind of even addicted to it. Even now, although he was awake, he was so exhausted he felt like he had the flu and Naruto couldn't imagine years of feeling this way and it not affecting his performance in the field.

"We'll draw up a schedule," came the quiet reassurance from Sasuke, and Naruto relaxed, vaguely realizing that he had been tensing up while his mind painted pictures of him walking around with bags under his eyes and looking disturbingly like a blond Gaara.

Sakura-chan sighed from behind him. He felt her breath ghost softly across his neck and the sensation caused his eyes to close again. He was really tired. "A schedule," she mused. There was silence in the room once again, and Naruto felt his whole body growing heavier by the second. "I guess that could work," she whispered, a loud yawn erupting from her right after.

Naruto yawned in response, and they both chuckled. "You have to be up early," Sasuke reminded, his arm coming back to flop bonelessly across Naruto. Sakura-chan hummed in agreement, her arm rejoining Sasuke's and her stomach pressing against him even more firmly. Naruto stretched out his legs, no longer having to cringe away from her feet now that they weren't so cold. The bed was warm and his side warmer. He was warmer still against his front and back, and Naruto basked in that languid heat as he once again drifted off to sleep.


End file.
